ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Apocalypse (40: The Last Splixson)
Apocalypse is the sixth episode of 40: The Last Splixson. Plot His pillow drenched, Fred wakes up in a cold sweat. Fred: (panting) Chrononaut... Fred gets up and walks to the window and looks into outer space. Fred: It's been bothering me for days. That's it! I've made my mind. Fred rotates the Novatrix dial, then slams the faceplate. Fred stands in the green void, as gold energy is released from his Novatrix and envelops his entire body. The gold energy solidifies, morphing into a gold Astronaut-like suit. Chrononaut's suit flashes a bright yellow and teleports to a stream of time energy. In the stream, images of the Genocide begin to appear and quickly fade. Deck teleports in front of Chrononaut. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Fred: Sixty six years ago, the Osmosian Armies attacked Planet Hathor and seemingly exterminated the Splixson race, and the DNA Force were searching for survivors ever since. I am Fred Blake. It has been Six years since my friend Willie and his family have found me in a statis pod. This year, I found this cool watch that allows me to transform into other species. But its owner, Metarid, and his crew want to take us back to Galvan Prime to remove the watch, but I believe that this Novatrix could be a vital device in terms of restoring our race. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Chrononaut: Deck, out of my way. Deck: I can't let you cross your timeline. It isn't up to me to stop you. You can talk this out with the League of Paradoxes. Deck and Chrononaut are teleported to the court room of the League of Paradoxes. Timascus: Fred Blake, we brought you here before you would commit something as foolish as to change the past. Chrononaut: It's for the greater good. Nothing bad could possibly come from bringing back the Splixsons. Paradox: The Pratchett T.o.T Chrono Theorem states that every choice bifurcates the time stream. Timascus: By stopping the events on Hathor we create a paradox, the results of which... could collapse time itself. Chrononaut: Chronal theory is hardly an exact science. Timascus: Normally, people who even attempt to do such a foolish act are banished. Deck: Banished outside of space and time. Timascus: But the League of Paradoxes doesn't go against fate. Chrononaut: Wait. That got me confused. Timascus: We cannot banish you, nor prevent your task. Paradox: Your fate has already been written. You must take this journey to the past for a brighter future. Chrononaut: Thank you, Lord Timascus. Deck: But sir! Timascus: Even we don't have the power to stop this from happening. Fred, be on your way. Chrononaut narrows his eyes. He then blinks. Chrononaut swiftly turns his arms around in circular motion A gold energy spiral forms around him, and soon engulfs him. We see a zoom out on space. The camera zooms towards Planet Hathor. The screen shows: "60 years ago... Planet Hathor." The scene cuts to Chrononaut being teleported in a forest. Chrononaut: I'm pretty sure this is Hathor. Chrononaut reverts. Fred walks towards the light and sees a village thriving with Splixsons. Fred looks around and sees a bunch of Splixsons sitting in a circle around a Splixson Elder. He stands in the background and listens to the Elder tell a story. Elder: I will read to you the poetry of the Splixson Peavio which was written on the 6th day of the Month of Cloudless Skies, in the Year of the Felled Oak. Seek the seed of unaffected awe that lives in your heart, view the world with eyes that see potential in all they survey. The pure of heart can shape the forces which order the world as a sculptor determines the form clay takes. Become a conduit for the power which resides in the soul of the world and you will become the catalyst for realizing your innermost desires. The Elder stands up. Elder: That is it for today kids. Tomorrow I teach you a song composed by the great singer Isophones. The Splixson children thank the Elder and walk away. Elder: You, standing by that tree, why did you not join our circle. Fred: I didn't want to intrude. Elder: Everyone has the right to join us. Elder: You look familiar. Have we met before perhaps? Fred: Uh...No, I live in a village up north. You've probably never heard of it. Elder: What's your name, son? Fred: I'm Fred. Elder: I am the Elder of this town, Sokrakiis. May your stay be enjoyable. We have much to offer you if you enjoy the Arts. Or perhaps the study of history or philosophy is more your taste? Fred: Elder, I came to warn you! In exactly four days, the Osmosian Lord Arcmaster is going to send his army here and wipe out the Splixsons! Sokrakius: And how do you know all this? Fred: I'm....from the future! I survived the genocide. And even after all these years, the Osmosians are still after me! Sokrakius: While I do believe we should not limit ourselves to logic, disclosing ourselves to the possibilities, I fear this is far too unlikely. Fred: Trust me, Elder! Sokrakius holds his hand to his chin. Sokrakius: You have my trust, but there's no way we could evacuate the planet in time. We'd have to warn all the villages. Fred: Aren't there any radios or communication devices in this village? Sokrakius: I'm afraid not. What is their motive? Why would they attack us? Fred: That's what I was thinking. What would they gain by destroying an entire culture? Sokrakius: I don't know. Even our soothsayers are silent, beyond vague warnings of terror and bloodshed to come. Krellenos just laughs and laughs when I approach him. I fear for his sanity, and for the safety of us all. Krellenos approaches them. He looks at Fred, and gets a vision. Krellenos: I see it now! All is in ruins, our world in flames! Woe to them and their hubris in forgetting that all life is sacred! Blinded by their greed and secure in their superiority, they overlooked the greater strength of the lower class... Sokrakius: Krellenos has finally spoken, but the images he conjures are unpleasant. Sokrakius: If we could just get to the Central Capital, the Oculus Rift, then we could warn everybody of the impending doom. Fred: How far is it? Sokrakius: A month on foot. Fred rotates the Novatrix dial and slams the faceplate. He transforms into Airstrike. Airstrike: I'm pretty sure I can get us there earlier. Sokrakius: By Hathor! Is this witchcraft?! Airstrike: No, I'll explain on the way. Airstrike crouches and lets Sokrakius climb on his back. Airstrike: Hang on! Airstrike's tornado forms. He flaps his wings at the ground creating powerful gusts of wind to propel himself at high speed. Sokrakius: Fly west, young Splixson! He creates a powerful air shockwave, that propels him forward at a higher speed. The scene cuts to show Airstrike flying over land. Sokrakrius: This land we overlook is the Field of the Mother's Wind. Airstrike: Why do they call it that? Sokrakrius: It has always been a fertile land, and you could always feel a gentle breeze blowing on the field. It is believed that long ago, Splixson Gurus would come here to reach the peak of spiritual enlightenment. Airstrike: Who is the Mother? Sokrakius: It is said that our Lady Hathor sent this never ending breeze as a gift for her children. Airstrike stops, wondering. Airstrike: Could Lady Hathor have stopped Arcmaster if she wanted to? Sokrakius: Could she? Peharps. Did she? No. Was there a deliberate reason for her inaction? Yes. Airstrike: How was Lady Hathor born, or was she always there? Sokrakius: One's perception defines an object's existence, but I believe all things have beginning AND an end. He closes his eyes. Sokrakrius: Young one, watch out! Airstrike rapidly spins in the air, missing the missile falling from the sky. Airstrike: A missile! The missile hits the ground, the hatch opens up. A flag pops out with the Osmosian Empire insignia on it. Airstrike: Osmosian flag missile! Sokrakrius: What does that mean? Airstrike: It's too late. The invasion's already begun! The Capital appears in the distance. Sokrakius: It's getting dark. We must hurry. The scene cuts to Airstrike flying over the entrance of the city. Sokrakius: We'll land at the base of the central tower. Airstrike flies to the base of the tower and lands gently. Airstrike reverts after Sokrakius gets off his back. Fred: So this is the Central Capital. Man, it's beautiful. Sokrakrius: The most advanced location on the planet. Fred: First thing's first, is there a communication tower around here? Sokrakius: We should ask someone who lives here. Sokrakius spots a familiar face. Sokrakius: Maedoc, is that you? Maedoc: Sokrakius, long time no see. Fred: You know this guy? Sokrakrius: This is High Elder Maedoc and Druid Magic professor...And a good friend of mine. Maedoc: Hello. My name is Maedoc, and I teach at the School of Druidic Magic. I can show you how to harness the power of nature to heal and defend yourself. Fred: There isn't time to waste. We must warn the inhabitants. Sokrakius: A war is upon us. Maedoc's eyes narrow Maedoc: War.... It seems peace truly is a passing illusion Fred: They've already begun their attack! No one will survive this massacre unless we do something about this! Maedoc: How do you know of this? Fred: I've seen the future! I'm the only one who survives. I travelled back in time in an attempt to stop this from happening. Maedoc: Time travel?! How did you get past the League of Paradoxes? Fred: You know about them? Maedoc: Paradox and I have our history together. Fred: Is there any way to warn the population? Maedoc: There isn't a communication tower in the Central Capital. Sokrakius: Many villages haven't had contact in so long. Fred: Then I'm going to fight the Osmosians on my own without doing the least damage. Sokrakius: That's impossible! You'll die and the only hope of reviving this race will die alongside you. Maedoc: I have a solution. There is a tower up north, I might be able to alert a few villages. Maybe with enough numbers we can spread the word. Sokrakius: I will head to the Hathor Monastery and ask the Cult to place barrier stones around the Central Capital to shield it. Fred: What do I do? Sokrakius: Stay here. Fred: I can't just stand here and not do anything. Sokrakius: Fred, 500 years ago was a golden era for Splixson dramatist. One, though, Kassia Cruoi, was a profilic author. He was regarded by his audience as a Splixson to whom it was unwise to pay attention. Fred: Your point? Sokrakius: The people won't believe a child. Fred: I am no child! I am Fred Blake, the survivor of the genocide! I came from the future! A dark future where the Splixsons are dead, and I'm the last Splixson! Sokrakius: Do as I say! Sokrakius and Maedoc head to warn the Monastery and spread the word. Fred cracks his neck one way and then the other, grunting. Fred scratches in his ear, sniffs, and casually picks his nose. Fred pulls out a big booger, which squishes between his fingertips. He frantically looks for a tissue; seeing none, he tries to shake it off his hand, then to flick it off. Finally he wipes it on the ground. The sound of flute is heard. Fred: What is that? Listening to it makes me feel happy. He perks up, listening. He closes his eyes, and slowly begins to walk. He bumps into a cart, flipping it over. A guy yells in the background, but Fred continues walking, seemingly in a trance. He walks slowly out of the Central Capital, the music still continuing. He walks up a hill, passing by a forested area. The scene cuts to him at the entrance of a cave. Fred: Who's there?! He turns to find a humanoid with beautiful slender straight posture, with waist-length black hair. She has pale white skin, slightly slit eyes, a high nose, and thin lips. Her delicate white feet in high crimson clogs peek out from beneath the hem of her clothes. She looks to Fred and smiles. Humanoid: Welcome, child. Fred: Who are you? And how do you make such great music? She chuckles. Humanoid: Flaws of my children... Sometimes far too curious. I am Lady Hathor. Fred: Lady Hathor! He smiles, and bows slightly to her. Fred: I never thought I'd meet you! Lady Hathor: I summoned you here with music for a reason... You wanted to ask me a question. Am I correct? Fred: Oh, yes. I wanted to ask you why you hadn'y saved the Splixsons from the extinction. She frowns slightly. Lady Hathor: Fred, I must say... Brave of you to go back in time. But sometimes, things are only meant to happen. Fred: How could you let your children die like that?! Lady Hathor: I could, destroy the entire Osmosian fleet, and decapitate their leader with one spell... Howerever... Fred: However? Lady Hathor: I could not go against fate. My children have died before. It is beyond my ability. Fred: You can't just stay defenseless! Lady Hathor moves her hands, making a picture appear. It is a group of furry humanoids with deer legs and horns of a buck. They pop up from the ground and jump down from trees launching elemental attacks at the Osmosian ships towering from above. Lady Hathor: But it will not be enough to save more than just you. Fred: Who are they? Lady Hathor: Druids. Your half brothers. They will risk their lives protecting you, but also fall in the massacre. An explosion is heard in the distance. Lady Hathor: Do what you must, but know that you will not be able to prevent this. Fred: I have to try. I've already gotten this far. Fred rushes out of the cave and slams the Novatrix dial transforming into FrostDragon and flying off to the battle. The scene cuts to the battle scene with fleeing civilians, buildings being destroyed, children left alone in the battlefield and Osmosians firing at them. Lots of explosions and deaths. The scene cuts to an Osmosian threatening a family of Splixsons. Splixson father: Please. Please, just don't. FrostDragon phases through the Osmosian freezing his internal organs. The Osmosian freezes in place in an awkward stance. The Splixson family sneak away. FrostDragon: All Osmosian fleets surrounding the planet are now converging on the capital, but the barrier stones the Monastery have set up are holding. FrostDragon flies above the airships. FrostDragon: The suffering. It must end, and I intend to end it the only way I can. FrostDragon switches Mountain Dust. Mountain Dust: I have no desire to survive this. He falls headfirst, brining two airships down with him. Mountain Dust wakes up from the fall, with his hand replaced with one made of twisted tree roots. Mountain Dust stands up, dazed from the fall. Two Osmosians maneuver themselves up Mountain Dust's body and manage to slice through his eyes. The two Osmosians look back one more time just to witness one of them get crushed in Mountain Dust's mouth. Osmosian: It's impossible for you to see again in such a short time! Mountain Dust: I prioritised one eye for faster regeneration. The Osmosian attempts to get away, but Mountain Dust charges at him and crushes his body under his foot, much to the horror of the other Osmosian soldiers. Mountain Dust walks forward and looks up at the airships then down at the chaos they are causing. He plows into the airships, causing a domino-effect of crashing. Mountain Dust chases a squad of Osmosians and corners them. He raises his foot, ready to stomp them. At that moment, Mountain Dust loses his focus as he notices something about his opponents. Fred's voice (thinking): Come to think about it, these guys have families too. Suddenly, an explosion occurs on Mountain Dust's chest, where his heart chamber is located. He screams in terrible agony and pain as his heart explodes, and his body collapses onto the ground, dissolving into dust. All that remained of the mighty Collosus were large chunks of earth, and some withered trees and branches. Fred emerges from the debris as well as another figure; a tall and well-built Osmosian with bristling flame-like, purplish-red hair that framed a face reminiscent of a dark-skinned bird of prey. Fred: You were in Mountain Dust's heart chamber. Pundittis: I am General Pundittis, the Killer of Dregas, Toppler of the Pantophage Giants. What is a Splixson like you doing here on the battlefield? I’m going to kill you no matter what your answer, but since you’re brave enough to face me, I might as well hear you out. Fred: I'm the one who's going to end the Osmosian Empire. Pundittis: If you can survive my attacks for 30 seconds, then I’ll believe you are who you say you are. Fred: Gee, thanks. That's mighty generous. Pundittis sprouts black Lepidopterran-like wings and unsheathes his dual blades. Fred: Novatrix, Airstrike. The Novatrix transforms Fred into Airstrike. Airstrike and Pundittis fly to a higher altitude. Pundittis used the sun's rays to blind Airstrike and began the first assault. Airstrike attempted to block with his arms, but failed, causing him to be hit and blown to a cliff. As they continued to fight, Airstrike pointed out that 30 seconds had already passed but Pundittis had already decided to change the rule to a deathmatch and continued to attack him. Fred: I think your 30 seconds are up by now. Pundittis: I’ve changed my mind. I’ve decided to kill you anyway. Now you have to survive until I do. Fred: Well, that figures. Airstrike gets some distance between him and Pundittis. He transforms into Magixio in mid-air; jet-black streams of smoke erupt from his hand, quickly covering the area around him in smoke and greatly obscuring the vision within the area. Taking advantage of the diversion, he seemingly vanishes. Pundittis cleared the smokescreen with a blow of his sword and Fred was nowhere to be found, prompting everyone to believe that he had fled. Just then, Fred surprised everyone as he soared down from the sky as Airstrike to clash against Pundittis, surprising the general. Airstrike attacked fiercely and the General is not able to defend against the onslaught and counter-attack, due to Airstrike's god-like speed. Thus, Airstrike won almost instantly with the continuation of his attacks. Druid Warriors leap out of the trees. Maedoc: For centuries, Druid brethren have harnessed the power of nature to control the elements around us. Our Mother Nature grants us our power, and in return, we protect Her and Her inhabitants at all costs! The druids harness the power of the elements and proceed to battle the Osmosians with repeating blasts of earth, air, water, and fire. Maedoc (narrating): The Osmosians came again and again, each time rounding up more of my warriors and taking them captive. Our numbers dwindled. Finally, I too was captured. I was led away in chains. Maedoc is seen being led by Osmosian soldiers into one of their vessels, having now been captured himself. Maedoc (narrating): Their prisons were unbearable. The druids are gone, and they have taken their magical arts with them. However, nature herself has been known to reveal her secrets to those she deems pure. Fred watches in horror the battlefield being littered with the corpses of his kind. Tears stream down Fred's cheeks as he screams at the top of his lungs. Fred opens his eyes, and he surrounded by a flash of white light. Fred: W-W-What? The white fades to the League of Paradoxes. Timascus: Now... Did you make any difference? Fred: No... My old wounds reopened... My emotional pain strengthened and was revived... Timascus: Return to your time, and reflect on this experience. Fred is engulfed in light, and he disappears. End! Characters *Fred *Sokrakrius *Krellenos *Maedoc *League of Paradoxes **Paradox **King Timascus Villains *Osmosian Empire **Pundittis Aliens Used *Chrononaut *Airstrike (x3) *Mountain Dust *Magixio Trivia *Yet another episode without R.O.B and the main gang. *This episode returns the series from the spring-summer hiatus. *Enjoy! Category:Ahmad15 Category:Charbel2001 Category:Episodes in 40: The Last Splixson Category:40: The Last Splixson Category:Episodes